Hurricane
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¿Matarías para salvar una vida? OS


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to _**KitsuShel**_. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**KitsuShel**_ , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Hurricane**

La fría lluvia golpeaba pesadamente sobre el techo de mi auto, no era como si necesitara un vehículo en estos días, eso sí. Hubiese preferido usar mis propios pies y mi velocidad vampírica para que me llevaran donde sea que necesitara ir. Pero esta situación requería discreción, necesitaba mantener las apariencias y no llamar la atención hacia mí más de lo necesario.

Arrugué la nariz brevemente en disgusto al entrar al bar atestado de gente, el aire estaba pesado y viciado. El olor me hubiese revuelto el estómago si todavía fuera humana, pero en realidad en el fondo fue una suerte, enmascarando el olor dulzón de los humanos en el interior.

Lo vi inmediatamente, bebiendo su cerveza y, probablemente, recordando a la dulce e inocente chica cuya vida había tomado la semana pasada. Ella fue una hermosa chica de catorce años en el lugar y momento equivocado. Me encontré con ella, violada y moribunda, mientras estaba fuera cazando. Le tuve piedad y terminé con su sufrimiento.

Seguí la esencia del demonio que había asaltado a la chica, observándolo, acechándolo, durante la semana pasada. Esta noche, quería sembrar el terror en su corazón, antes de dejarlo seco como el animal que era. El veneno se acumulaba en mi boca cuando me imaginaba el sabor dulce pero amargo de la justicia en mi lengua.

Me pasé el cabello húmedo sobre el hombro de forma sexi y caminé en su dirección. Era evidente que él prefería mujeres jóvenes a su lado, pero mi eternamente joven cuerpo de dieciocho años, como mis considerables poderes de persuasión, garantizaban que no había posibilidades de que el hombre se resistiera a mí.

Miré a mi izquierda y me encontré con su mirada curiosa, dando un paso directo hacia mi trampa. Sus vibrantes ojos verdes eran cautivadores, y me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hola, hermosa. ¿Puedo comprarte un trago? —Su voz era profunda y atractiva para un humano.

Fruncí los labios en una sonrisa tímida y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿puedes?

La forma en la que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante el sonido de mi voz fue cómica. Él parpadeó y desvió la mirada por un momento, antes de volver conmigo con una sonrisa un poco desconcertada.

—Creo que puedo encargarme de eso —replicó arrogantemente.

 _«Oh, qué tontos son estos mortales»,_ pensé para mí misma. Esto iba a ser muy fácil.

Veinte minutos de insinuaciones y flirteo después, sus ojos se posaron en mi vaso sin tocar con curiosidad.

—¿No vas a, por lo menos, probar tu trago?

Inclinándome más cerca, así mis labios rozaban su oreja, susurré:

—Preferiría probarte a ti.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y el olor de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas hizo mi boca agua. Él sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie, tirando de mí para poner su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bueno, entonces… —Su voz me acariciaba la oreja suavemente—. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a una hermosa dama?

Justo cuando estuvimos afuera, sus manos manosearon mi trasero mientras que sus labios devoraban furiosamente mi cuello. A lo lejos, escuché un distintivo gruñido, pero tuve que ignorarlo por el momento. La lluvia se había calmado a una fina llovizna, haciendo que el aire se sintiera fresco y vivo.

Mientras sus manos deambulaban sobre mi cuerpo, tropezamos un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un árbol. Sus manos se deslizaron por el dobladillo de mi vestido. Oh, no, no haría eso. Yo era la cazadora, no la presa.

Con una risita, me separé, bailando ligeramente hacia los árboles que guiaban al bosque. Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron y una mirada emocionada llenó a sus ojos.

—¿Así que deseas una persecución, nena? Te daré una persecución.

Me quedé un paso adelante de él todo el tiempo, conduciéndolo más profundamente dentro del bosque. Su temperamento comenzó a desbordarse, dejando salir al monstruo que estaba al acecho debajo de la superficie. Comencé a cansarme del juego del gato y el ratón, así que finalmente lo dejé atraparme una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente apartados. Su mano se levantó y me agarró el cabello, tirando de él con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarlo desde la raíz si yo hubiese sido humana.

Sus labios chuparon y mordieron mi cuello, mientras la imagen de la chica moribunda se filtraba en mi mente, causando que jadeara. El hombre enterró sus caderas contra mi vientre, asumiendo que mi respuesta había sido una de placer.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena? Apuesto que eres una rarita, ¿no?

El gruñido de antes regresó, más feroz y mucho más cerca que antes.

—Edward —susurré al viento.

El hombre todavía me sostenía y miró hacia mí con una mirada diabólica en su rostro.

—Nena, mi nombre es Bob, pero tú puedes llamarme de la forma que quieras.

Mi disgusto me abrumó y supe que ya era hora de terminar esto. Rápidamente, cambié nuestras posiciones, y Bob pronto se encontró a sí mismo presionado contra un árbol, asustado de perder la vida, mientras lo sostenía por la garganta con mano de hierro.

—¿Qu-Qué está pasando? —tartamudeó.

—¿Recuerdas a la chica que estaba esperando el autobús hace cinco noches? ¿Esa que tú secuestraste y forzaste?

Sus ojos se ensancharon y la esencia de su miedo llenó pesadamente el aire nocturno.

—¿Tú cómo…?

—No importa cómo lo sé. Lo que importa es que tú nunca vas a lastimar a otra niña, nunca.

—¿Qui-Quién eres?

—Soy la venganza.

Hundí mis dientes en su cuello, dejando que el tibio y viscoso líquido cayera por mi garganta. Era el sabor más rico e intenso que alguna vez había probado. Tomó cada onza de fuerza que poseía separarme y sellar la herida mientras su corazón comenzaba a fallar. Un ataque al corazón en el medio del bosque durante un huracán no llamaría demasiado la atención, obvio un acto criminal lo haría. También dudaba que una vez que la policía investigara la casa de Bob, descubriendo su escondite de porno infantil, miraran dos veces al cerrar el expediente de su caso.

Las lágrimas que nunca podría derramar, picaban en mis ojos mientras veía su propia luz apagarse. Cualquier culpa que sintiera por ser el juez, el jurado y el verdugo se moderaba con la certeza de que este hombre nunca más tendría la oportunidad de dañar a otro inocente.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó la voz de mi esposo desde la oscuridad.

Con un suspiro, supe que él había estado en lo cierto.

—No, realmente no. Esto no traerá a esa chica de vuelta, pero me da consuelo saber que él ya no es una amenaza.

Edward dio un paso hacia la luz de la luna, una mirada triste y compasiva en su rostro.

—Lo sé, cariño. Aunque no puedes dejar que esto te consuma. Hay incontables hombres perversos en el mundo, justo como éste. Es una parte inevitable de la vida.

Sus palabras mandaron una oleada de furia a mi sistema. No hacia él, pero sí por saber que tenía razón.

—No puedo aceptar eso, Edward. Tengo la habilidad para cambiarlo.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Bella. Créeme, esto no se volverá más fácil —murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Su mera presencia calentaba mi cuerpo y alma—. Pero yo estaré a tu lado en cada paso del camino.

—Te amo —susurré, agarrándolo con fuerza.

—Vamos a casa —respondió, agarrándome la mano e iniciando nuestra carrera a través del bosque.

Teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, dimos un paso en la acera, sosteniendo nuestras manos como cualquier otra pareja. Unos pocos niños, vestidos en brillantes y coloridos trajes, jugueteaban de un lado a otro de la calle. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si dejaban a Bob suelto en la noche de Halloween. ¿Cuántos chicos más habrían sufrido en sus manos?

—Para —susurró mi esposo para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo—. Concéntrate en lo positivo.

Mi corazón se hinchó con amor por cómo mi compañero podía leerme como a un libro, incluso si yo todavía era la única persona cuya mente él no podía leer.

Mientras pasábamos a dos niños, un hermano y una hermana, la niña alzó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

—Vaya, señora, sus ojos son rojos y bonitos. ¿Qué se supone que es?

El niño, mayor solo por unos pocos años, rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Ginnie, deja a la señora tranquila.

La cara de la pequeña niña decayó.

— _Pedón_ —murmuró ella, apartándose.

Sonriendo, me agaché hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

—Está bien, querida. Soy un vampiro.

Sus ojos se estrecharon escépticos.

—Pero usted no tiene dientes puntiagudos.

—Porque soy un vampiro bueno.

La pequeña niña asintió, como si eso hiciera que todo tuviera sentido en el mundo.

—Está bien, genial. Me gustaría tener vampiros como usted alrededor.

Su hermano rodó los ojos otra vez.

—Vamos, Gin.

Sonriendo, la pequeña niña saludó mientras se alejaban.

—¡Feliz _Alloween_!

Me giré hacia Edward, quien me sonrió con complicidad. Tomando su mano otra vez, me incliné para besarlo suavemente. Agradecida de que el huracán hubiese pasado.

* * *

 _Un nuevo one shot en este Mes de Halloween en Élite Fanfiction, ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡Nos encantaría que nos cuenten sus opiniones en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo one shot!_


End file.
